


Hello, Goodbye

by here_queer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Feels, M/M, Scented Candle Use, Weed, You really really should listen to 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps' while reading this, are scented candles addictive?, but that hasn't stopped me, cause i sure as hell ain't mature, i'm just sad ok, oh well, share my pain, should i rate it mature for weed, spn has gifs and tags for everything now, this should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_queer/pseuds/here_queer
Summary: "Tomorrow, I'm gonna kill the devil."The night before the attack of Lucifer. Based on episode 5x04: The End





	

“Tomorrow, I’m going to kill the devil.” 

... 

Dean and Cas sat together in Cas’s room, a few whiskey shots in. The windows were  
propped open to let in a warm breeze, and candles smelling faintly of cinnamon were lit all  
throughout the former angel’s small quarters. Dean from the Past was in Dean’s rooms,  
probably fast asleep.  
“You know, Old You was less uptight. In front of everyone else, I mean.” Cas smiled a bit.  
Dean rubbed a scarred hand over his face. “Yeah, well, I had less to be uptight about.” He  
paused. “I haven’t had a pie in too long.” Cas nodded thoughtfully.  
“You haven’t changed much privately though.” Dean raised an eyebrow in question. “You  
don’t- you maintain a certain attitude around everyone here. But not me.”  
“You don’t need me to.”  
“True,” Cas said. Dean’s eyes slid down to other man’s stubble, and his jaw. “Dean,” he  
said, trying to remain casual. The gravity in his voice was still evident. “Whatever happens  
tomorrow-”  
“Don’t, Cas. Just don’t.” He still hated chick-flick moments. “What happens happens.” He  
didn’t want to think about what might happen if their plan went wrong; if they were bitten by  
Croats or slaughtered by demons or if Lucifer himself killed them.  
Cas said nothing. He just turned to the side, grabbed a book with small pieces of paper  
on the top and- oh. Weed. “It’s quite possibly our last night alive,” Cas said offhandedly. Dean  
nodded in agreement.  
Cas’s fingers were deft and experienced; he rolled a joint, and, reaching over, placed it  
behind Dean’s ear, causing the taller man to chuckle. After quickly rolling the second, he lit it in  
the flame of the nearest candle.  
His lips opened as he exhaled, puffing out rings of smoke. Dean took a drag, and just  
blew it out his nose. Cas gazed intently at the other’s faint freckles for a moment too long.  
As they finished up the joint, Cas had drifted closer and closer to Dean. Now, their legs  
touched, and if he wanted Cas could rest his head on the other man’s shoulder. He didn’t.  
After several minutes of silence in which Dean looked at Cas and Cas looked at either  
Dean’s legs or the floor, Cas turned his head up and reached to take the joint from behind  
Dean’s ear. At the last moment, he seemed to decide against it in favor of pressing a tiny kiss to  
the man’s neck.  
“Cas?” He asked, surprised.  
“Yeah.”  
“You-”  
“Yeah.”  
“For how long?” Dean stuttered.  
Cas smiled. “Since I first saw your soul.”  
“And you never told me?”  
“Well, we’ve always been a bit busy. I was going to wait until we didn’t have to save the  
world, but…” He gestured aimlessly.  
“Oh,” Dean said, leaning down to kiss Cas gently. Cas’s hand moved from his shoulder  
to gently cup his face as their lips opened, tongues moving in unison. For a long while, the men  
stayed like this, simply tasting each other and making up for lost kisses.  
The former angel’s lips ghosted across the other man’s stubble, along his jaw and down  
his throat. Reaching his collarbone, he sucked the beginning of a mark before moving back up  
his throat.  
One of Dean’s hands casually tangled itself in messy dark hair. He felt a pang in his  
chest. More than anything he wished that they weren’t here, that they weren’t about to risk their  
lives and shoot his brother-  
Castiel held both sides of Dean’s face with his worn, slim hands, and their gazes met  
with a familiar intensity. Almost like the Old Cas was staring at him, in the rearview mirror of  
Baby, distracting him from the road without even saying anything. Dean missed the angel’s  
abrupt, endearingly awkward, disregarding-of-personal-space visits.  
“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Cas says, his voice barely a whisper. “When I rose  
you from hell, and sewed your soul back together, I fell in love with you. When I let go of you in  
Purgatory, my heart broke, and when I returned, my joy was immeasurable. I am the one who  
gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition. As long as I’m by your side, I’m content.”  
Dean kissed him with more love than he had kissed anyone before. Pulling away only by  
a few inches, he was surprised by the angel’s eyes glistening.  
“You’re crying,” he whispered, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.  
“So are you,” was the reply, and Dean became aware of the wetness on his cheeks.  
“I love you, Cas.” His voice cracked a bit at the end.  
“I love you too, Dean.” 

The night was warm and quiet, and the breeze carried the same pine scent that was on  
an angel’s trenchcoat the night he met his human.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why this happened. But it did. Here you go. 
> 
> Kinda seems like Endverse Cas and Dean's personalities almost switched in the episode- Cas is all sexed up and Dean has one facial expression that does not look amused. But then again, Cas is a hippie and Dean is the Fearless Leader, so maybe they're just rubbing off on each other. In a purely metaphorical sense, of course. *cough cough*
> 
> Prompts are welcome, I always need more ideas. Gracias.


End file.
